Yum
by dragonmagik
Summary: Sasunaru or Narusasu depending on how you look at it. What happens on a hot day when you mix Sasuke Naruto and Icecream. Read and find out. Yeah i know its been done to death but i couldn't help myself. Read and Review...Please.


Hi. I don't own Naruto T.T

Any way enjoy the fic and let me know what you think. Meaning Reviews please.

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**"Kyuubi Talking"**_

* * *

****

_**Yum**_

It was hot, really hot, as in the polar ice caps melting in a second hot, okay mabey not that hot, but you get the idea. And our favourite shinobie group could be found in the training grounds listening to their ever late sensie argue with himself over whether or not to do any training. And by watching him argue with himself i mean watching Kakashi jumping from one spot to another going.

"So Kakashi 2 what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Kakashi 1, what do you want to do?

This had been going on for almost an hour when everyones favourite blonde decided to wander away, completely unaware of the brooding avenger of the team sending lust filled looks his way. Due to the haet Naruto had decided to forgo the jumpsuit and was wearing a tight white t-shirtand some navy shorts as well as the standard shinobie sandles. The heat had caused the already tight shirt to cling to every delicious inch of the lean muscular body that was known as Naruto.

Kakashi, noticing the unusual silence. looked towards his team. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with what appeared to be hearts in her eyes, while Sasuke was eyeing the blonde of the team who appeared to be blisfully oblivious and was also wondering towards the shade of one of the trees in the area.

Kakashi 1 decided to cancel training as no-one was paying any attention, including Kakashi 2 who was if he could peresuade his little dolphin would try that thing he had read in the latest Ich Ich Paradise. Kakashi 1 decided these were better thoughts and quickly proceded to tell his team training was cancled for today and left quickly in a swilr of leaves tp find Iruka.

Finally noticing that Kakashi was no longer around, Sakura decided that she should ask Sasuke out. She had chosen to wear less clothing today and believed that if she flaunted what little curves she had deluded herself into thinking she had that Sasuke would not be able to say no.

"Sasuke-Kun, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked in what she thought was a husky tone, it sounded more like she was choking on a kunie, or that was what Sasuke wanted to believe was happening.

"No" was the short and to the point rweply to that stupid question.

Sakura could only blink as Sasuke began to walk after Naruto, who with the dismisal of the team had begun to head back towards the village.

As the three, Saskura had run to catch up with the two, entered the village, Naruto complaining all the way about the heat, they came across an ice cream vendor and Naruto began to whine that he wanted an ice cream. Eventually his two teammates gave in and they headed towards the vendor.

Sakura chose strawberry, the colour actually matched her horrible hair. Sasuke had a vanila, due to its simple flavour, while Naruto chose a chocolate. They went to eat their ice-cream under the shade of a large oak.

As they ate their ice-cream Sasuke found that he had a bit of a problem removing his eyes from Naruto. He was not eating that ice-cream he was molesting it. That wonderful pink tounge kept sneaking out and quickly lapping at the sides of the cone. At one piont he used his tounge to shape the cream into a spiral shape (Like the whippy cones) all the while moaning about hoiw good it tasted. Sasuke was so busy trying to control the life threatning nose bleed that he failed to notice that his own ice-cream had melted all over his hand. Naruto however had noticed.

_'So Kyuubi was right_,' he thought.

_**'Of course I was Kit, now jump him already!'**_

He moved closer to the avenger who just blinked and kept looking at him. Naruto leaned closer and moved his lips towards Sasukes ear and whispered huskily.

"We really should get that mess cleaned up, allow me." He then procedded to take hold of Sasuke's ice-cream covered hand and brought it slowly to his mouth.

Naruto then began to lick the ice-cream off of Sasuke's hand. He slid his tounge between his fingers, taking them fully into his mouth and sucing and nibbeling on them.

Sasuke was in heaven. This was better than his fantasies, Naruto's mouth was actually sucking his fingers, every nibble and small suck sent bolts of heat from his hand straight to his groin, he was having a hard time stopping himself from groaning in pleasure as his shorts got a lot smaller. Naruto removed Sasuke's hand from his mouth and glanced at him with lowered lids.

"Yum Sasuke flavour, my favorite."

Sasuke could take no more. Grabbing naruto's hand he pulled the blondetowards himand crushed his delicious pink lips under his. He nipped at his bottom lip and was quickly rewarded and granted access into the warm, wonderful cavern known as Naruto's mouth. While his mouth was occupied with tasting the esscence that was Naruto, Sasuke's hands began to move, one became tangled into the sunshine the blonde called hair while the other began to move south towards his butt.

Naruto's arms had encircled Sasuke's neck and his slightly shorter body was pressed flush with Sasuke's. The perfect fit.

They eventually broke apart, breathing hard and refusing to break eye contact with each other. Naruto was the first to speak.

"How about we go to your place, I don't have any air-conditioning." He gasped. Sasuke could do nothing but nod his head as they both began to move towards the Uchiha district.

Sakura? You ask... well.

Sakura was currently lying on the ground in a deep pool of blood, which continued to flow from her nose. Her introduction to her new obsession was complete. She had lots to tell Ino pig. But would she be believed after all she had no camrea with her so she couldn't prove it, unless she and Ino paid Sasuke a visit. And so Sakura headed towards the flower shop, all the while cursing her lack of a camera.

_**End**_

* * *


End file.
